kenny_the_shark_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
TSD
Characters Featured Kenny - Fiji - Pierre - Veena - Kat Plot The king of the ocean, Pierre Jaques, is a tiger shark who is always busy. While finishing up his latest project, which was a genetically modified creature resembling one of his sons, Kenny, escaped the facility and now, Pierre had no idea where it ran off to, and was unsure how the escape was possible. Pierre decided to tell his butler, Lawrence, and his wife, Veena. He also told the security guards as well, and he told them the prototype was just like its real-life counterpart, but more hostile, advanced, and defensive than its counterpart, making it extremely dangerous to the Tiburon population. So Pierre told everyone that saw a robotic shark creature running, swimming, or flying around the location to please contact the authorities or him immediately, and everyone agreed. That evening, several witnesses were sent to examine the prototypes after a call to Pierre was made about a sighting. One of the witnesses stated that they saw the prototype exceeding speeds faster than a jet plane in the air. If this occurs, Pierre stated that the prototype would exceed a powerful, special move known as a sonic boom. A sonic boom was preformed by Kenny before, but unlike Kenny, the prototype's sonic boom, as the researchers have told, could exceed speeds and power similar to the detonation of a nuclear weapon. Pierre has now confirmed that the prototype, at its current speed, would reach the center of Tiburon within the next 7 minutes. Veena said she would head straight to the town right away to report on the news of this incident. She then teleported to the city. When she got there, and known for sure she got there before the prototype, she yelled about the prototype's incoming impact, and warned everyone to get in a fallout shelter. People quickly rushed into their closest fallout shelters or public shelters available after hearing this news. Then typically 1 hour and 35 minutes later, the Tiger Shark Prototype (now pronounced the TSP) that escaped from the reasearch facility in Pierre’s mansion was headed to its next target, which was San Francisco, California. There, officials warned about the dangerous, yet powerful prototype making impact within the next 32 minutes. Officers warned people to get into shelters, and exit the roads immediately. Some time later, Kenny appeared and successfully taken it out with no injury using specialized equipment from Pierre’s house. However, he was not very pleased. Kenny, shortly after the destruction of the prototype, took his own father for further investigation, detainment, and questioning. He was also questioned by several groups of law enforcement. Kenny was unsure why he would make a prototype as deadly as this and he also thought it was a personal attack on him because he and the prototype both looked alike. Pierre begged his son to give him a moment to hear him out. He said he was not inventing a personal attack on him at all. Pierre told everyone that it was secretly a nuclear weapon, but disguised so enemy fishermen, commercial fishermen, and shark hunters would find it as a peace offering. Kenny still doesn’t understand why the prototype was exactly like him though. Pierre just explained why to him in one sentence: ”You are often described as a ‘cute, blue, tiger shark’, my son, I believe that is why.“ -Pierre Then, Kenny finally understood what his dad was doing very well now, and he and the law enforcement officers began to become pleased with his idea. They all then safely allowed Pierre to continue his work, which proved a success. After weeks and weeks of King Pierre’s hard, exhausting work, drones by the hundreds disguised as the cartoony, comical tiger shark were sent to wipe out enemy/commercial fishermen, and shark hunters, who did ''end up believing it was a peace offering. Most fishermen and hunters were injured or killed, leaving the sharks and marine animals victorious. Soon, everything was back to normal in Tiburon, and all was well again... Until that night at 1:37 AM. Fiji was woken up by the sound of sirens coming from near the park. She noticed that Kat woken up because she was outside, hence looking out Kenny’s balcony. Kenny was trying to ignore the siren without it disturbing his nap, but he couldn’t because his pores could not take the loud noise anymore. Then there was a loud knock at his room door. It was Pierre again, this time with a frantic, panicking face. He yelled in a panicking voice that he has detected several '''Tiger' Shark Drones (also known as TSD) were being launched from unknown locations, and are believed to be headed towards the sharks’ main habitat, the ocean. Kat and Fiji did not have any understanding on why this is happening. Kenny said he knows and he told them everything, one by one. They were shocked with this news and Kenny then concluded that it was possibly the enemy fishermen and shark hunters who sent the TSDs. At this time, to ensure his safety, and the safety of others, Pierre immediately began to call policemen and military authorities to the area to try and subside the incoming drones. Panic then ensues across Tiburon after multiple reports have been made of drone sightings in the night sky. People desperately tried to escape by plane because of the multiple drones by the hundreds that were launched. Some succeeded, others did not. Shelters were being overpopulated with endless amount of people trying to escape from the drones. There were traffic jams and abandoned vehicles in the roads. Then shortly after, the authorities and military officers arrived and tried to shoot down the drones, but so far were unsuccessful. Then one of Pierre’s henchfish took Kenny and his family into the mansion emergency shelter. Kat and her parents then quickly went to their place of refuge as well. Around 34 minutes later, the drones reached their intended targets. Most of the drones were launched from enemy fishermen, shark hunters, and finners. However, most of their drones were still prototypes. Most of them backfired, and attacked the areas they were launched from. Over 50 of these people altogether were reported dead, and over 120 of the same people are critically injured by the backfiring attacks. A few hours later, no more drones have appeared and many began to exit shelters. It proved fatal due to the radiation levels and fallout. Many people were dying of hunger from having to wait longer because of the radiation, forcing some to leave shelters, and once again, it proved fatal. But much much later, when all was normal once again, people had one question on their minds: What if Kenny was never born? Would the attacks have ever even happened because it was based on his species? It was one question that King Pierre could never answer...